Magic Knights 3
by zenonkarr
Summary: when the girls try to go back to Cephiro they end up not leaving at all, but what about the people in Cephiro?
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR so please don't sue me ^_^

"Fuu come on!" Umi Ryuuzaki called.

"I am going as quickly as I can Miss. Umi." Fuu Hououji said running to catch up.

"I know, but I can't wait to get Hikaru, so we can go Cephiro."

"Oh you mean to see Master Clef or Ascot?"

Umi's face turned beet red. "No more of a reason to go for you to see Ferio or Hikaru to see Lantis."

"Of everyone we met in Cephiro only you had two wanting your affection." Fuu said as they walked up Hikaru's drive.

"That's not true Fuu." Umi said shaking her head. "Hikaru had Lantis and also Eagle."

"But Eagle is in a coma, isn't he?"

"That's what his minions Geo and Zazu told us." As she rang the doorbell.

Hikaru Shidou hurried fussing in her room as she heard the doorbell. "I'm coming!"

"Hikaru where are you going?" Her three brothers Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru asked.

"Um.. out with Umi and Fuu."

"You've been hanging out a lot with those girls lately since your first trip to Tokyo Tower and they don't even go to the same school as you do."

"Well, Fuu goes to the brainiac school and Umi goes to that rich school." Hikaru said running down the stairs.

"Well, we want to meet them."

Hikaru stopped in her tracks *sweat drop* "You want to meet Umi and Fuu?"

"Of course we do." Satoru said. "We do need to know where you're going as well."

Umi sighed. "Hikaru!"

Fuu giggled slightly. "Miss Umi do you believe she heard you?"

"I think, people on Cephiro heard her." Hikaru said sneaking out the door. "Let's hurry."

They quickly hurried down the path. "Hikaru Shidou!"

The three girls stopped and looked behind them. Three guys stood at the door. "Hikaru what would Lantis say?" Umi asked.

"What?" Hikaru gasped. "Those are my brothers."

"Oh, hehehe." Umi said *sweat drop*

"Hikaru we want to meet your friends and know where your going." Masaru said.

"We're going to Tokyo Tower." Hikaru said.

"What you meeting boys up there?" Kakeru asked not taking his eyes off Umi.

"Right, well introduction time. Fuu, Umi these are my older brothers Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru. Guys, this is Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououji." Hikaru said as a dog came out. "And this is Hikari."

"Oh that's whom you talked about so much while we were at Ce." Umi said as Hikaru and Fuu covered her mouth.

"She means the center of the tower." Fuu said.

"Can we go now?" Umi asked impatiently. "I know two people who are probably dying to see you."

"What can't wait to see Ascot?" Hikaru teased.

"I'll get you." Umi yelled as mini Hikaru ran around the yard chased after mini Umi.

Mini Fuu, Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru *sweat drop*

"Are those two always like that?" Masaru asked Fuu.

"Yes, Miss Umi and Miss Hikaru have quite a strange friendship." Fuu told them. "We best be going before it's too late."

"So do you um... have a boyfriend, Umi?" Kakeru asked.

"Uh..."

"She does and we're meeting him at the Tokyo Tower." Hikaru said leading Umi away with help from Fuu.

"Well, what's his name?"

Hikaru and Fuu looked at each other.

"Ascot." Hikaru said.

"Clef." Fuu said.

"Well which is it?" Kakeru asked.

"Let's go." Umi said as they ran off.

"That was close." Fuu said as they reached the top of the Tokyo Tower.

"Ug, why did you guys say Ascot and Clef were my boyfriends?" Umi asked.

"Well, you will have to choose one day you know." Hikaru said.

"Well, that's just not fair. You have Lantis and Fuu has Ferio. Why am I always left out?"

"You can have Mokona?"

"Gross, no way do I want that little marshmallow."

"Well, I think Caldina may like Lafarga." Fuu said. "I can not think of any other guys we have met besides when we were at battle."

Umi sighed. "I do miss them all though."

"Even Aska with that annoying laugh?" Hikaru asked.

Fuu giggled. "I do not think her laugh will be forgotten though."

"Well, come on let's go." Hikaru said jumping to her feet as they formed a circle.

"We want to go to Cephiro." they said in unison as a huge flash of light engaged the entire tower.

Umi opened her eyes a peek. "Why are we still in Tokyo?"


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Okay I know Presea's gone, well I think she is haven't seen past Eagle's attempted attack on Cephiro yet so I'm guessing from what other people have written, but besides she's cool.

"Um... maybe we didn't do it right." Fuu suggested.

"But we did it exactly how Clef told us." Hikaru said.

Clef, Presea, Ascot, Lantis, Ferio, Lafarga, Caldina, and Mokona looked around the weird place. "Where are we?" Presea asked.

"I am unsure." Clef said looking around. "But we are not in Cephiro."

"Did you just say Cephiro?" Three guys asked them.

"Who are you?" Lantis asked.

"No first you answer us, how do you know of a place called Cephiro?"

"Well, how do you?" Ascot asked.

"Our little sister was talking about it."

"Why, we must be in Tokyo." Caldina said. "Now where are those three for our welcoming committee?"

"What three?"

"They best not be talking about my Umi." One of them said.

"Wait you know Umi?" Caldina asked him.

"Um... maybe." He said backing up some.

"Which would mean you three also know Hikaru and Fuu?" Presea asked. "We're they're friends."

"Kakeru go to the Tokyo Tower and get them out of there." Satoru told him who nodded and silently ran off.

"He knows where Umi is." Ascot said.

"So do these two, which means they know where Hikaru and Fuu are, dontcha boys?" Caldina asked smiling.

"Well, it depends on why you want them?"

Umi groaned. "This is terrible." She said sticking a quarter into one of the machines and looked around Tokyo with it and gasped. "Clef! Ascot!"

"Huh?" Hikaru and Fuu asked.

"They're here in Tokyo."

"Yeah right." Hikaru said.

"Take a look." Umi said pushing Hikaru and Fuu towards it and the girls gasped. "Let's go."

The three girls ran down the stairs declaring the elevator was too slow and into a huge crowd. "How do we get past them?" Fuu asked.

"We can yell." Hikaru suggested. "Mokona!"

Mokona perked up his ears. "Puu!" And hopped over the crowd into Hikaru's arms.

"Now where did that little thing go?" Masaru asked.

"He's with us." Hikaru said. "And he's not a little thing his name is Mokona."

The crowd had let them passed since they were afraid of the little creature. Kakeru ran up towards his brothers. "They weren't in the tower."

"Well of course we weren't." Umi said. "We saw them through the telescope."

"Why hello there little missies." Caldina said smiling. "Hikaru your brothers sure are rude for not introducing themselves to us."

"Perhaps we can go someplace more private." Fuu suggested as they went to Hikaru's place, luckily her parents were out.

"Okay introduction time." Hikaru said smiling. "These are my brother Satoru, Masaru, and Kakeru. And this cute thing here is Hikari."

"Of the one you wished to see." Ferio said.

"Yep." Hikaru nodded. "All right big brothers these are our friends from Cephiro." She said taking a breather for a second. "Master Mage Clef, the most powerful mage in Cephiro; Caldina, she's good at creating illusions; Presea, our weapon master; Mokona, our best friend there even thought he and Umi don't get along. Umm we also have Ascot, a summoner; Ferio, prince of Cephiro and also the love of Fuu's life, and Lantis, the love of my life."

"Hey what about me?" a small voice asked. "How dare you forget about me and what do you mean Lantis is the love of your life, he's mine."

"And that's Primera." Umi said rolling her eyes. "A little fairy. She's not really a friend, just hangs around Lantis like a lovesick puppy."

"You ungrateful...." Primera said appearing angrily.

"Now Primera you know if you get Umi angry or upset Ascot here will turn you into a frog probably." Caldina said.

Ascot blushed. "Caldina..."

"How did you people get here anyways?" Kakeru asked not liking the way the two guys Ascot and Clef were looking at Umi.

"We're not sure." Clef said.

"Wait a second." Hikaru said snapping her fingers. "We were trying to go to Cephiro and the light came like it usually did."

"Only this time when we opened our eyes we were still in Tokyo Tower." Fuu said sitting next to Ferio.

"Maybe something went wrong with the spell you gave us." Umi said to Clef.

"I am not sure." He told her.

"Wait you had weapons?" Satoru asked Hikaru.

"We all did." Hikaru said nodding.

"And magic too." Fuu said.

"And rune-gods." Umi added.

"So wait a second let me get this entire couplage straight here." Satoru said. "Hikaru my little sister is in love with a guy named Lantis who is a lot taller then she is, Fuu loves a prince named Ferio and Umi..."

"Umi is left out in the cold as usual." Umi answered.

"Now sugar you know that ain't true at all." Caldina said. "You still got..."

Ascot covered Caldina's mouth. "Don't even say it."

Lafarga chuckled. "Well you still got Ascot." he said finishing for Caldina as Ascot let go of Caldina and chased Lafarga all over the house.

Clef looked at Umi realizing she was more beautiful then ever and cleared his throat. "Umi may I speak with you privately?"

"Um... sure Clef." Umi said following Clef into the extra room.


	3. The Shock

"Now why would that little shrimp want to talk to Umi?" Kakeru asked.

"That little shrimp is about ten times older then you are." Lafarga said.

"You seem kind of depressed, Umi. Are you all right?" Clef asked as she shut the door.

"Well, kind of."

"Umi..."

"Clef have you ever fell in love?"

"What?" Clef asked shocked.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Well, yes I have." You, he said silently.

"Well, I never really did. I mean since we met you guys things have looked up in life with our adventures and everything." Umi said pacing in the room. "But then when we returned and seeing Ferio and Fuu how much they love each other, and then Hikaru met Lantis and they've been hanging out so much, I guess I feel left out. Even Caldina and Lafarga found happiness. I know my friends love me and my parents will no matter what, but to have an actually boy love me would be impossible."

"Umi, do not give up your hope just yet." He told her taking her hand to stop her from pacing.

"What about your dreams and hopes, Clef?"

"Well one would be to have a reason to be tall and not a little munchkin I believe."

Umi giggled. "Sorry about that."

"It is all right."

"But Ascot was able to grow taller, can't you?"

"Ascot had his reasons."

"Well you should too." Umi told him. "Clef come on I bet you'd look well you know nice taller." she said slightly blushing.

Ascot and Lafarga gave up on running and returned. Ascot looked around the room. "Where's Umi?"

"She's in there with Master Clef." Caldina said.

"She is?" Ascot gulped.

"Don't you worry there Ascot sugar. I'm sure they're just talking. He'll probably call Hikaru and Fuu in to talk as well."

Ascot nodded. "Yeah, if you say so Caldina."

"I do say so." Caldina said sitting on Lafarga's lap. "Now no making Ascot mad any more."

"I'll try not to." he told her.

"I have no true reason like Ascot to grow taller, Umi."

"Clef please, I'll start naming off so many things."

"I am not sure it'll work."

"Okay um... being the master mage to rule high over his people therefore being tall, to be respected, for me not to call you munchkin any more." she giggled. "Okay let's see. For the people of Cephiro, for Hikaru, for Fuu, for me?"

"For you?" Clef asked.

"Well, sure I mean uh... neck pains and back pains I guess." she said looking away.

Clef chuckled softly. "I'll try to keep that in mind." he said. "I'll try now you best get out of the room though."

"Okay." Umi said turning to leave. "You will call me back in first before anyone else right?"

"I will." Clef said nodding.

"Umi what did you and Clef talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"You'll see." Umi said smiling mysteriously.

"Does this mean good or bad news?" Fuu asked.

"Really good, at least I hope it does." Umi said sitting next to Ascot. "Hi Ascot."

"Hi Umi." He said.

Clef closed his eyes and raised his staff above his head and thought of the most important reason for him to become tall and a picture came to his mind, he knew right away it was Umi. He knew that if they were to go out kind of like Hikaru and Lantis or Fuu and Ferio he would need to be taller or people would think she was walked around with a seven-year-old. I hope this doesn't show my true age, he told himself.

"So what's he doing in there?" Presea asked.

"Magic." Umi said. "He says he wanted to try out something. I really hope it works."

Clef opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't the same height as the chair any more and smiled slightly. Umi." he said in his mind.

Umi looked up. "He's done. Hikaru, you and Fuu stand by to be called in." she said hurrying into the room and shut the door. "Clef?"

"Did it work?" his voice asked.

Umi looked behind her and gasped softly. Instead of Clef being like three feet tall he was more like six feet tall now. "Oh wow."

"Is that a good wow?" Clef asked her.

Umi smiled. "Most defiantly. So what was your reason?"

Clef looked at her. "Well you were."

"Me?"

"Yes, you see Umi you gave me reason to do this, and I don't look over seven hundred do I?"

Umi shook her head. "No you look about twenty and now to keep all the girls of Tokyo to keep they're paws off of you."

"I am sure you will think of a way." Clef said smiling at her.

"Can I call Hikaru and Fuu in?"

"You may."

Umi stuck her head out the door. "Hikaru, Fuu come on hurry up!"

"She seems happy about something." Hikaru said as Fuu nodded and went into the room and the door shut behind them.

They both gasped at the stranger next to Umi. "Umi is this a boyfriend you didn't tell us about?" Hikaru asked.

"What? He's not my boyfriend!" Umi gasped blushing. "Can't you guys see who he is."

"He does look quite familiar Miss Umi, are you sure he's not a boyfriend?" Fuu asked.

"I can assure you girls from another world that I am not Umi's boyfriend." He said.

Fuu and Hikaru gasped. "Clef!"

"Something must be wrong." Lantis said as they all piled into the room and saw a stranger near Umi.

"Whose he?" Ascot asked jealously.

"This is..." Umi started to say until Clef put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey let her go you big goon." Caldina said as Lafarga held her back with one hand.

Presea looked at the stranger and gasped slightly. "Is it really you?" The stranger nodded. Presea looked at Hikaru and Fuu who also nodded and smiled. "Well, then no harm shall come to this stranger."

"But where is Master Clef?" Ferio asked.

Mokona entered the room and hopped into the stranger's arms. "Puu!"

"Wait a second, Mokona are you saying that's Master Clef?" Ascot asked.

"Puu.. puu." Mokona said nodding as he jumped into Hikaru's arms now.

"Well now Master Clef you gave us all a scare there." Caldina said. "But why did you change?"

Umi blushed. "That's my fault."

"You're fault?" Lantis asked.

"Well, when we first met him I always called him munchkin and if we were all to go to the mall together one day it would be like we're baby-sitting to other people."

"Now we just need a leash for him to no one else can get him, huh Umi?" Hikaru asked.

Umi glared at Hikaru and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Don't worry Umi. I am certain no girls in Tokyo but you three would pay any attention to me."

"No one but Umi." Hikaru said to Fuu.

"That's it." Umi said.

"Yikes." Hikaru said hiding behind Lantis.

"No way is your boyfriend going to save you Hikaru."

"Okay I think Umi and Hikaru need to be in different rooms for a while before the little missies tear each other's hair out." Caldina said pushing Ascot forwards.

Ascot shook his head and sighed ad he came behind Umi. "Come on Umi."

"But..." Umi started to say.

"You can tell me about Tokyo." Ascot said leading Umi away.

Presea walked next to Clef. "So did you talk to her?" She asked him in a whisper

Clef shook his head. "Couldn't."

"Well, don't worry. She doesn't have feelings for Ascot like she does for you, Clef."

Clef only nodded.


End file.
